


中心堆场

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 权顺荣和全圆佑对李知勋成年的那天摩拳擦掌，但李知勋自己却兴致缺缺。“知勋，知勋，喜欢知勋，知勋快成年吧。”权顺荣从后面抱着他，头拱着他的肩窝，深深吸一口气，李知勋的屁股被硬物顶着，不适地挪动着，权顺荣又搂紧他：“你别乱动，否则我会等不到你成年。”“你妄想。”全圆佑把被剥得光溜溜得李知勋接到怀里，狠狠亲了一口，“知勋肯，我都不肯。““你算个屁！”权顺荣又扑上去黏着李知勋，李知勋给权顺荣热得不行，一个劲往全圆佑怀里钻，全圆佑身上凉凉的，连手指都凉凉，这是李知勋的屁股告诉他的，全圆佑正捏着李知勋的屁股，“我就是在算计李知勋的屁股，怎么？这么好的东西，你不算计？”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	中心堆场

权顺荣和全圆佑对李知勋成年的那天摩拳擦掌，但李知勋自己却兴致缺缺。

“知勋，知勋，喜欢知勋，知勋快成年吧。”权顺荣从后面抱着他，头拱着他的肩窝，深深吸一口气，李知勋的屁股被硬物顶着，不适地挪动着，权顺荣又搂紧他：“你别乱动，否则我会等不到你成年。”

“你妄想。”全圆佑把被剥得光溜溜得李知勋接到怀里，狠狠亲了一口，“知勋肯，我都不肯。““你算个屁！”权顺荣又扑上去黏着李知勋，李知勋给权顺荣热得不行，一个劲往全圆佑怀里钻，全圆佑身上凉凉的，连手指都凉凉，这是李知勋的屁股告诉他的，全圆佑正捏着李知勋的屁股，“我就是在算计李知勋的屁股，怎么？这么好的东西，你不算计？”

这时候距离李知勋成年还有一周的时间，权顺荣和全圆佑对他的“骚扰“几乎是变本加厉，从之前只是三个人要挤在一起睡觉，到现在已经是折腾得没法睡觉了，互相帮对方解决一些小问题，或是说造成对方一些小问题，他们三个人都在其他人身上得到了实践。

李知勋是三个人里最不主动挑事的那个，但不代表他没有沉溺其中。全圆佑和权顺荣的先后成年，让他们在一次“玩闹”中抛下了尚未成年的李知勋，这让小钢炮大为光火了。

“成年怎么了！权顺荣成年了，口交就有我好吗！”  
“全圆佑是成年了！抱起来就不硌手了吗！”  
“我不和你们好了！”  
“你们自己玩吧！”

李知勋在床上用被子把自己裹得紧紧，只露出个小脸蛋来，气呼呼地骂人。全圆佑和权顺荣哭笑不得围着他，要把他身上被子解开，李知勋张嘴就咬他们，小小的尖牙恶狠狠地露出来。

“等你成年了，我们俩一起陪你，好好伺候你，行不行？”权顺荣在生活里是个没脾气的人，李知勋这正在气头上，当即换了招要给李知勋顺毛。

全圆佑也跟上权顺荣铺的路，“是我们错了，等你成年，我们一定陪你玩。”两个人诚恳的模样，要不是知道在说床上的事情，李知勋还以为他们俩在哄孩子。

但在权顺荣和全圆佑眼里，这不就是在哄孩子吗？发脾气的小猫咪需要很多很多爱，他装爱的小背包能有黑洞这么无穷无尽，但他既然需要，他们俩就能把这个黑洞都给填上。

这件事的最后，当然是李知勋被解开身上的被子，权顺荣和全圆佑将那天在对方身上试验的东西，又在李知勋身上来了一回，权顺荣抱着李知勋喊他的名字，全圆佑捏着他的屁股说算计了好久，李知勋突然有些害怕了。权顺荣和全圆佑的指节先后都流连过他的后面，他下意识缩紧，权顺荣没发现，但全圆佑却察觉到了，“不用紧张，你问问顺荣，那时候有多舒服。”“真的，全圆佑超会，都不知道他是不是第一次，完全熟练啊。”权顺荣从李知勋的胸前抬起头，他的嘴唇和李知勋的乳头一样红，李知勋恍惚的神情让他忍不住探头上去吻他。全圆佑的手从李知勋的膝盖揉到他的胯下，“知勋啊知勋，怎么快要成年了，身子还是和小时候一样软软的。”

李知勋这才有心去看身前权顺荣的身子，明明是一起当练习生度过发育期，权顺荣却已经抽条不少，腰身也已经隐隐显出肌肉曲线。身后的全圆佑更是天赋异禀，肩膀变宽了，腰却还是一样纤细，身上怎么看都没几两肉。只有自己，从头到脚都是白白嫩嫩的，和其他两个人比起来真是完全没有长大似的。

李知勋又暗暗生自己的气了，推开两个人，也不顾自己的前面早就立了老久，转了个身就要睡觉，全圆佑和权顺荣也倒不勉强他，左右夹着他也就躺下要睡了。

安安静静躺了一会儿，李知勋闷闷地说：“你们上次，是不是真得玩得很开心。”

小家伙还在生气，权顺荣伸手去抱他，“没有你的开心是打了折扣的。”全圆佑倒是贱兮兮地在李知勋耳边说：“很快，知勋也能这么开心，还是双份。”

李知勋成年的那天，哥哥弟弟陪着他过了生日，然后把未成年都赶回房间，剩下的成年人陪着他喝了人生中第一口酒。崔胜澈感慨：“知勋都成年了，我那时候认识他，他还是小小这么一个。”说着话还用手比划起来，权顺荣哈哈大笑：“哥！明明现在知勋也还是这么漂亮的小孩！”“对啊，但成年之后，应该会更漂亮。”全圆佑也笑眯眯的。

李知勋早就料到现在的情况了，喝完酒的他浑身红通通的。“看，我就说知勋会更漂亮。”把他衣服全部脱下的全圆佑满意地说，权顺荣吹了个口哨：“被滋润过的知勋会不会更漂亮？”“那就要看我和你努不努力了。”全圆佑挑挑眉，“知勋要第一次被操开啦！”

“今天…今天不行，明天社长来检查。”李知勋被撩拨得意乱情迷，心里还惦记着明天的事，全圆佑和权顺荣也倒安分下来，两个人用手给李知勋打了一发，又把他全身上下捏了个够本才算完。

李知勋本以为自己逃过一劫，哪知道后面才是重头戏。

三个人的毕业旅行是早就约好的，就在东京玩几天。李知勋和权顺荣那几天被公司烦得脚不着地，相对空闲的全圆佑大包大揽，捡着空闲时间去把旅行的事情安排了下来。

“知勋喜欢吗？”全圆佑扔开手里的行李去搂他，李知勋看着眼前典型的日式榻榻米，心情复杂。“这个便宜而且地方大。”全圆佑被李知勋探查的眼神一吓唬，不由自主开始解释了，

权顺荣把手里东西也丢下了，不管不顾就躺下，“飞机坐得我好累。”“睡一觉再出去转转吧。”李知勋在上飞机之前查了几家美食店，心里还颇为期待。权顺荣躺着不肯动，全圆佑和李知勋也就随着他休息，两个人把床给铺好，权顺荣才慢吞吞挪过来。“喂！先去换衣服！”李知勋抓住了他的胳膊，权顺荣顺势就缠上来了，“知勋帮我换！”“你自己换，别闹。”李知勋揪了揪他的脸蛋，全圆佑倒是起了兴致，“我给你换。”伸手就去脱权顺荣的衣服，权顺荣扭捏着把衣服拽下来，“我不要你，我要李知勋给我脱。“”这不都一样。”全圆佑又去拽，半推半就中，权顺荣的衣服就给扒拉个干净，穿着内裤坐在地上犯懒。

“我先去洗个澡，你们俩先睡。”全圆佑在飞机上睡过了，头发都乱糟糟的，先去洗漱，李知勋给他掏了衣服出来，权顺荣又招手叫李知勋过来，“陪我睡一会儿。”“你别在我不在的时候，乱搞李知勋。”全圆佑丢下这么一句话，把眼镜放在行李箱边上才进了淋浴间。

洗完澡只会，全圆佑搓着湿漉漉的脑袋出来了，被窝里有一个金晃晃的小脑袋，全圆佑猜大概是刚刚喊累的权顺荣，但旁边衣服却是李知勋的黑色卫衣，他也就这么钻进去了。

管他是李知勋还是权顺荣，搞了就知道了。

手完全不客气地捏上去，半梦半醒的权顺荣惊醒过来，“喂！不是说好要搞李知勋？怎么又搞到我身上了？”“我们又不是没搞过。”全圆佑才不肯停手。权顺荣仍在反抗:“但我们这次目的不是……”全圆佑抬头环顾四周，其实完全没在认真看，心思都在怀里的权顺荣上，“他又不在，我们先搞一次。”

权顺荣给撩拨起劲了，“那你弄吧，说不定搞着搞着，李知勋就回来了。”全圆佑去撸动他的性器，在他耳朵边上吹气：“那你叫大声点给他听听，让他知道我多厉害多能干。”

李知勋早在全圆佑出来之前就躲在落地窗的窗帘后面，就套着T恤和短裤，听着权顺荣越来越大的声音，没忍住把自己的性器从裤子里掏出来，背着窗子靠着柜子就开始给自己打起手枪。

白嫩的脚丫从窗帘底下露出来，被翻过身的权顺荣看见了，“发现知勋了……哈……”全圆佑的手抠弄着他的肠道，又拧他的屁股，“你别管他，我们先昨晚。”

权顺荣和全圆佑在被褥上搞得动情，李知勋也给自己玩得高潮了，射了自己满满一手，又有一些落在地上。李知勋在经历愉悦后，精神急速疲惫，他仰靠在冰凉的窗子上喘气，心想着今晚他们俩怎么勾引他要做都不能够了。

窗帘被掀开，穿着整整齐齐的全圆佑蹲下身对李知勋笑：“哪里来的漂亮流浪猫？”说着话还把手伸到他的鼻下，“闻闻我的味道，和我亲近一点吧。”李知勋嗅到一股腥味，太起眼去看他，全圆佑把他抱起来，“这是顺荣的味道，记得要和顺荣多亲近亲近。”

李知勋被全圆佑塞到了权顺荣身边，赤条条的权顺荣身子烫得像火一样，刚刚射过的性器软软耷拉着。“你还行？”李知勋狐疑地看着全圆佑，全圆佑把自己衣服脱下来，也钻进去，“你试试？”李知勋才不会上当，“你都把顺荣搞成这样了，等等怎么出去。”“那就不出去。”刚刚还被全圆佑搞得晕晕乎乎的权顺荣这时候小手灵活找上李知勋的胸口小红樱桃开始揉捏，“本来就是想把你骗到床上而已。”

“知道我们为什么不在你成年那天这样对你了吗？”全圆佑给自己戴好了套，权顺荣在舔李知勋的前端，李知勋身子一抖一抖的，后面早就给两个人一下一下弄开了，两个混蛋还打算用剪包锤来决定谁先做他。

要不是权顺荣刚射完还在不应期，李知勋都怕他们俩会一起享用他，那他是真要被做死在床上了。

“为……为什么？”李知勋抖这声音回答。  
“因为最好的要留到最后品尝。”全圆佑挺身进入，李知勋短促地尖叫一声。权顺荣因为全圆佑的动作，口腔里东西狠狠顶到了他的喉咙，下意识用力吮吸了一下。

第一次真正体验人事的李知勋哪里受得了这样的折腾，第二次也立刻就射出来。权顺荣帮他舔干净的过程中，全圆佑在身后乖巧得一动不动，李知勋难耐地活动着，全圆佑又去亲他的后颈：“乖，等顺荣清理好了再来。”

权顺荣起身的瞬间，李知勋就被全圆佑压倒在身下，送进自己东西的时候还满嘴胡话。

“知勋舒服吗？”  
“真得好骚啊，现在才被操真是忍了好久。”  
“小勋吸得好紧，好喜欢。”  
“明明以前口交已经够厉害了，怎么屁股也这么厉害啊老婆。”

李知勋喊得泪眼都出来了，权顺荣不满地说，“什么老婆！”“我就叫他老婆，老婆应我一句。”全圆佑又使劲顶他，“不回答，老婆喜欢的鸡吧就要离开老婆了哦。”身后东西隐隐有抽离的趋势，李知勋哑着声音回答：“是…我是圆佑的老婆…”

“你真得很会威胁人诶！”权顺荣打了一下全圆佑的屁股，全圆佑闷哼一声：“别动我。”又加速抽插着，李知勋叫得也越发浪起来，总算是交代在了李知勋身子里。

李知勋还没来得及休息一下，权顺荣的东西就紧接着插进来了。“全圆佑也太狠了，都把知勋的里面操成他的形状了。”说完也狠狠顶起来，“我来给知勋换个爱我的形状。”

全圆佑骚话连篇，权顺荣也不逞多让，只是一个骚在明面上，一个语气装得天真无邪。

全圆佑把套丢在垃圾桶里，坐在一旁看这两个人做爱。权顺荣似乎在自言自语，“圆佑叫你老婆，那知勋要叫我哥哥！”前言不搭后语，但李知勋早就迷迷糊糊了，只是跟着他的话去做了，一边做着一边哥哥喊了个没完。

权顺荣喜欢李知勋的大腿，把他抱起在怀里，捏着他的大腿肉一边操干他，李知勋整个人几乎要被权顺荣揉在怀里。全圆佑也坐不住了，过来逗他两个囊袋，“知勋怎么都不叫我老公？真是个坏孩子。”“老公，老公！”李知勋立刻低头认输，眼眶都红了，眼泪流了好几次，他已经射了两次了，再这样下去他真得射不出来了。

幸好全圆佑并没有继续为难他，玩了一会儿就回到一边看，但在权顺荣低吼着射出来了的时候，全圆佑从前拥上来吻他。

李知勋是中间最甜腻的那块奶油夹心，也是最美味的汉堡肉，但现在已经被权顺荣和全圆佑吃干抹净了。


End file.
